A variety of devices are known and have been developed for interrupting current between a source and a load. Circuit breakers are one type of device designed to trip upon occurrence of heating or over-current conditions. Other circuit interrupters trip either automatically or by implementation of a tripping algorithm, such as to limit current to desired levels, limit power through the device in the event of phase loss or a ground fault condition. In general, such devices include one or more moveable contacts, which separate from mating contacts to interrupt a current carrying path.
Performance of a circuit interrupter is typically dictated by a peak let through current, which is in turn controlled by a rate of arc voltage development across the contacts as the contacts are moved away from one another during a circuit interruption event. Accordingly, improvement of circuit interrupter performance has focused on more rapidly increasing arc voltage development to limit a peak let though current. A wide range of techniques has been employed for improving interruption times to limit the let-through energy, such as by providing faster contact separation. The arc voltage may be made to rise very quickly to cause a corresponding rapid interruption of the current. Another technique used to limit the let-through energy is to provide arc dissipating structures, such as conductive plates arranged with air gaps between each plate, commonly known as an arc chute. Entry of the arc into such structures may assist in extinguishing the arc and thereby limit the let-through energy during circuit interruption.